The Noble, The Reckless, and The Wicked
by warrioressk
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter... Or do they? Here, there was actually three Little Potters, a girl and two boys. But, Lily and James knew that it wasn't safe for their kids so they put their children in foster homes. Sadly for Harry, Voldemort showed up before they could move him to a safe house.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Unknown P.O.V

a beautiful woman stood on the corner of a dark street, her red hair billowing behind her from the light breeze. She jumped in fright as she heard a noise behind her and whipped around, her one free hand on her wand, ready to pull it out and use it within seconds. She froze as she spotted the familiar shape of the one she was waiting for. Letting out a breath of relief she put her wand away and walked towards the figure.

"Severus, you came" she breathed happily, relief rushing through her at the sight of him. The tall, dark haired man raised an eyebrow "yes I came, Lily what is this about?" He asked confusion in his voice. Lily looked at the bundle in her arms; a small child lay in her arms, sleeping peacefully with her head against her mother's shoulder. "Severus, I need to ask a favor of you" Lily said simply, starting to get nervous about his reaction.

She watched as he seemed skeptical of the girl that lay asleep in her arms, but he nodded slightly "what do you need?" He asked, although he had a suspicious feeling of what the favor was. Lily took a deep breath before plunging into the fray "I need you to take her" she said, indicating the girl in her arms. Severus stiffened "Lily you can't possibly think I'm the one for this! There are better people out there!" He exclaimed.

Lily sighed "there may be people who are better suited for this, but Severus; I don't trust many other people, your one of the few people I trust at this point. Please, take her for the love of Christ. Believe it or not but James agreed to this almost immediately!" She said in a moment of panic, thinking that he was going to refuse and she would have to find someone else that she didn't trust as much.

Severus sighed before speaking the next words that would change his life "I'll do it Lily, for you" he said, making it clear that he didn't care about James approval or not, he only cared about Lily's. Lily let out a shaky breath of relief "thank you Severus" she said as she moved closer to him. She hesitated for a second before she gave him a hug, being careful of the girl that rested in her arms. Severus hugged her back as he thought about what was going to happen, he was probably going to regret this but there was no turning back now.

Lily pulled back and jumped to explaining "You don't have to worry about at night, she already sleeps through the night" she said, in a hope that it would make the situation better, considering the circumstances. Severus chuckled softly "well that's good to know" he said, a bit amused as he looked at the child, she looked to be about two to three years old. "How old is she?" He asked he would need that to keep track of how many years. Lily smiled softly "She's turning two on July 31st" she said. Severus filed that information away, her birthday and age.

"What about her name?" He asked, not expecting Lily to stiffen up and tears to spring to her eyes. "She'll need a new one, I can't have her in danger and her name will do just that, for others might make connections." she said softly, kissing her daughters head gently as she shifted her around, before handing her over to Severus. Severus nearly cringed as he took the girl; he adjusted her in his arms so that she was settled like she had been on her mother. "She must be a heavy sleeper" he mused softly.

Lily nodded, holding back tears. Severus could see how much this was paining Lily, by the way she trailed her hand through her daughters hair and down the girls back, and the way her voice wavered when she spoke. "Look after her Severus, please make sure she doesn't get hurt" Lily said softly, looking up into Severus's eyes before she gave her daughter one last kiss on the head and turned on the spot to apparate out.

She left Severus alone with the girl; Severus stared down at the girl, her jet black hair cascading down her back. He curled his lip slightly, it reminded him to much of James, he shook away the thought and turned on his heal, apparating to his home, keeping a strong hold on the girl to make sure that nothing happened to her. Once they arrived Snape walked through his house till he reached the spare room that was down the hall from his. He slipped inside and got out his wand. Adding a bed, changing the color of the walls and adding anything that was needed for a young girl.

After settling the girl on the- her bed and putting the blanket over her, Severus left the room, thinking of what to call her. He was still thinking when he passed by an old family photo, he turned his head and stared as two of the names stood out. Selena and Ana. He smiled after a few moments of thinking and settling on a name. "Welcome home my dear Selana." He murmured as he looked back at the room where she was asleep. He flicked his wand once again and her new name appeared on the door. Selana Snape...

~ Somewhere in London ~

A tall, dark haired and handsome man stood in the shadows of a building, holding a young, red haired boy in his arms. The man looked around like he was expecting someone, and, in truth, he was. Hearing the sharp crack of someone apparating nearby he turned around, raising his wand in the process in case it was someone who wasn't exactly friendly to him or his son. He relaxed as he spotted his old friend; the very one he was waiting for.

"Remus!" He said, relief in his voice, but he made sure not to raise his voice to high, as he didn't want anyone nearby to know. Remus came up, his eyes curious, wondering why his friend had called him here at this late of an hour. "James, what is it?" For a second alarm flared in Remus's eyes "Is Lily hurt? Are the kids..." he trailed off as he saw the boy in James arms, his alarm fading to be replaced with confusion once again.

"James, what is he doing here?" Remus asked quietly, one eyebrow raised in question. James shifted his arms to move his son into a more comfortable position. "Remus, both Lily and I agree that our home isn't safe. We're putting our kids into safe homes" he said quietly, fidgeting slightly. Remus blinked at his words "and what does this have to do with me?" He asked, although he was already suspecting what James was getting to.

"Remus, I want you to take him" he said suddenly, his eyes staring into Remus's, he could see the doubt and fear in them. Remus raised in his hands and backed up a little bit "But James, you know what I am, I'll be putting the boy in more danger than ever!" He exclaimed. James sighed "Remus, please, I don't know who else to turn to, Sirius might be taking Harry, you're the only other person that I would trust with one of my sons" James said softly, looking at the boy who had his mothers red hair and his father's blue eyes.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what he was about to do and what he could do before he answered "I guess I can work something out" he said skeptically. James smiled, relief showing clearly in his eyes before slight amusement crept in "if you can turn him into an animagus, he'll love that" James said softly, brushing his hand gently over his son's hair in a loving jester before he handed him over to Remus. Right before James apparated he spoke once more "oh and Remus, give him a new name, no one can connect him with being a Potter" James said before disappearing from site, followed by a loud crack.

Remus sighed and apparated himself, appearing with a small pop to his home that was out of the way of other homes. He went inside and went to the spare room he had in his small house, thinking to himself *good thing I lived here alone* as he used his wand to make the room into a bedroom for the young boy. Remus set the boy onto the bed and pulled the covers up to tuck them around the boy's chin. Remus then sat back and studied the boy for a few moments before smiling softly. "I know just what to call you. Nicolas Lupin" Remus said softly, his eyes soft before he exited the room.

He put a hand to his head and rubbed his temple "this will be a hard thing to handle but I'll always try my best, this is for Lily and James" he said to himself as he looked back at where the boy slept once again before he slipped into his room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**- Eleven Years Later -**  
~ Selana ~

"SELANA!" Snape's voice rang throughout the house. I winced before sighing and starting for the door, making my way down the stairs, a bit skeptical on what was the matter. "Yes father?" I asked him, confusion in my eyes. Sure I was a trouble maker but that didn't mean I wasn't polite to my own father, and watching him now I guess he's either mad about something I did, or he's missing something for the upcoming year.

Snape stood with his arms cross and his eyes narrowed "Tell me Selana, where are my teaching robes?" He asked his voice suspicious and cryptic as he stared at me. And for once, I actually didn't do anything. "It wasn't me, I swear!" I said my hands out on either side of me to add to the effect that I wasn't at fault here. I stared him in his eyes as he stayed silent, I knew he did Legilimency and knew he was probably using it right now.

After a few more moments of silence he finally sighed and spoke "fine, but if you see them let me know" he ordered. I nodded with a smile before running back up to my room, so that I could continue packing for the upcoming room. I was so excited, as I was finally able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Of course, I'd been there before, since I was five actually since my dad is a teacher at the school, now normally people would leave their kids at home but my dad didn't want to leave me alone, and plus, he believed that I was old enough to behave, and well, he was right, partly. I let out a low chuckle at the memories of pulling pranks on the students in the school, especially the Gryffindors.

I wanted to roll over laughing at the memory of the looks on their faces. I was, of course caught by the teachers because I was the only one who was doing those pranks anyways. That was until the Weasley Twins came to the school, I may not like the Weasley family in general, but once they showed up it gave the teachers a bit of a twirl to try and figure out which prank I did and which prank the twins did.

I have to admit that the twins and I are friends, we've even teamed up on some pranks, but the funny part is that no one knows that we are friends. We keep it a secret because if people knew, one my father would be pissed! And two it's hilarious watching the students watch the three of us hurl insults at each other but we don't prank each other, I love watching them figure that one out.

After my little musing I finished packing and grinned happily as I grabbed my trunk and started lugging it out the door and towards the stairs. My father was coming out if his room and saw me struggling with my trunk, a smirk formed on his lips before he flicked his wand, levitating my trunk and flying it down the stairs.

I huffed and muttered "I could of done that" watching as he smiled slightly before he walked over to me and picked me up "sure you could" he snickered. I grinned at him as I hugged him, knowing full well that once we were at the school, moments like this were going to be nonexistent, my dad did have a reputation to up keep and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it by making him show affection. Even if it is for his daughter.

After a few moments of us just standing there holding each other he set me down and smiled. "Do you have everything?" He asked me. I blinked "wait a second!" I said and bolted back into my room to grab my cat carrier with my cat Persephone, and after making sure that my owl, Shadow, was in her cage with the rest of the luggage at the bottom of the stairs, by the door.

"Now we have everything" I said with a smile. He smile down at me before he flicked his wand, the luggage and Shadow disappeared, but considering I was still carrying Persephone's cage he left her with me. Then he grabbed my hand and apparated, I felt the feeling of being sucked through a tube, I hated the feeling but it was the quickest way to travel.

Once we landed, I looked around and noticed that we were behind King's Cross Station. I looked up at Father to see him smiling sadly down at me, he crouched down and kissed my forehead "I leave you here my dear, I hope you have a wonderful trip" he said before he smiled again and apparated from site. I smiled before slipped to the front of the station and inside.

It was a good thing that I hid my robes in a small bag that I was wearing over my shoulder; at least it looked like I was traveling to someone. I made sure not to attract any unwanted attention as I made my way to platform 9 and 3/4. As I was walking, I spotted the Weasley family and snickered as I caught the eyes of the twins. Who in turn, grinned and winked at me.

I stayed back as I watched the Weasley family run through the barrier, with another boy as well, with jet black hair that was messy and all over the place. I held in a gasp as the boy turned his head and I caught a glimpse of the scar on his forehead. *Harry Potter* I snickered before slipping through the barrier after them.

The platform was full of activity, families saying goodbye to their children and others rushing to get a compartment. I rolled my eyes and slipped through the crowd, dodging young screaming girls and boys who were trying to evade their parents. Finally I slipped into the train and found an empty compartment.

I sat down on one side of the compartment and leaned back against the seat, taking Persephone out of her carrier and allowing her freedom of the compartment. Persephone looked around for a few minutes before coming back to me and curling up on my lap. I smiled as I stroked her soft fur, not really paying attention to anything around me, so it startled me when the door suddenly slid open.

I jerked my head around and spotted a boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes. We watched each other for a few seconds in silence before he spoke up "You alone?" I snickered "no, there's just invisible people here" I said sarcastically, sweeping my arm in a wide jester around the compartment. The boy rolled his eyes before slipping inside. "I'm Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself, holding out his hand. *Ah, a Malfoy* I thought as I took his hand.

"I'm Selana Snape" I said with a grin. Draco looked at me in surprise before a smirk appeared "so your Snape's daughter" he mused as he sat down. I rolled my eyes, was this boy really asking for more sarcasm? "No, I just happen to have the same last name as him" I replied smartly. He huffed but shrugged "hey, you can't blame me, a lot of people talk about how you are a troublesome girl at the school" he said with a glint in his eyes.

I smiled, a devilish look in my eyes "what me? Why I never!" I gasped in mock surprise, putting a hand over my heart in 'surprise' while watching smirk with amusement. "Well this year should be fun" he said with a chuckle. I laughed quietly as I grinned "that it should." I agreed, before sitting back once again and continued to pet Persephone's fur as she purred softly.

We sat in a comfortable silence, only broken by Persephone's small purrs as I continued to stroke her fur gently. That was until two blokes of muscle, and what I assumed, no brains. Draco stood up "Crabbe, Goyle, where have you been?" He demanded, slightly angry. The two shrugged "couldn't find the compartment" Crab said simply. Draco rolled his eyes before sitting back down, Crabbe and Goyle sitting down beside him.

Draco waved his hand at me "That is Selana Snape, the daughter of our head of house and Potions Master" he said. I raised an eyebrow in amusement "introducing me now?" I snickered, a smirk on my face. Draco glared; if looks could kill I would be dead. "So what if I am!" He growled. I rolled my eyes "calm down Blondie, I was just joking" I said simply before shrugging my shoulder and going back to stroking Persephone.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts we didn't talk. I did get up once to go to the bathroom and switch into my school robes. When I got back I put Persephone in her carrier and waited. Not long after the train slowed down and then stopped. I looked out of the window and spotted the train platform. I smiled before slipping out of the compartment and off the train.

Surprisingly Draco walked beside me as we followed the call for first years. We didn't talk as we made our way down the steep, narrow path. I grumbled under my breath as I almost lost my footing and fell, luckily Draco caught my arm and helped me to gain my feet back. I nodded to him in thanks before concentrating on not missing my step.

At one point we rounded a bend and got a glimpse of Hogwarts, even though I had been in the castle for years I was still amazed because I had never seen it from a far, as my father always apparated us within too close a distance, or at least, as close as the spells around the castle allowed us to. I looked down to see that the path had widened, revealing the great black lake.

I snorted, wondering what we were supposed to do now when I spotted the small little boats. Suddenly Hagrids big voice boomed out "No more'n four to a boat!" He ordered. Draco snorted before asking me "care to share a boat?" I smiled "why of course" I said with a small chuckle before we climbed into the boat, Draco grumbling about why they made us do this and all that. We were joined by Crab and Goyle and then the boats moved off on Hagrids words.

I didn't bother looking at the lake, as I had seen it many times before; I was watching Hogwarts, a smile dancing on my lips "I'm home" I murmured softly as we came closer to the castle. I was so memorized by the castle that I was startled when Hagrid called out "Heads down!" I jerked my head around and spotted the curtain of ivy up ahead; ducking my head we slid through.

I watched as we were carried down a dark tunnel, underneath the castle of course, till we reached an underground harbor. When we landed on the small beach, or if it has another name I don't know what it's called, but we climbed out of the boat and then waited for orders on what to do. I looked back to see Hagrid checking the boats "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" He asked a boy who immediately called out "Trevor!"

I snickered softly but didn't comment as we followed Hagrid up a passage and then out onto the smooth, damp grass right outside the castle. I smiled as we walked up the flight of stairs that led to the castle; I absently put my hand inside Persephone's carrier and stroked her fur, hearing her purr softly I smiled.

Hagrid stopped at the top of the steps and looked back, "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" After he made sure we were all present in raised his hand and knocked three times on the castle door. I watched as everyone held their breath in anticipation. I just rolled my eyes and watched as the door swung open.

A tall, black-haired witch with emerald-green robes stood in the center of the doorway, her hands folded and a stern look on her face. She spotted me and smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared as she watched the others. Hagrid spoke up "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." he said, Professor McGonagall nodded "thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said.

We entered the entrance hall; I smirked as others looked around in surprise and awe, at the high ceiling, the stone walls, and the lit torches that were dancing with flame. Myself? Well I was just waiting for what happened next. Professor McGonagall led us across the flagged stone floor, past the door that led to the great hall where hundreds of students already were already talking and into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each as produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With those words McGonagall flicked her eyes over two kids, the boy with the toad and a red head, which I assumed was a Weasley. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" she said before leaving the chamber. We waited in tense silence till a couple of students screamed. I turned around and smiled as I spotted the ghost's of the school, not even glancing at us as they were too busy arguing about something.

"Forgive and Forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" The ghost was cut off by another "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" Asked a ghost wearing a ruff and tights, who just noticed us in the middle of his sentence.

Nobody answered, as they were to scared "New students!" The Fat Friar said, he spotted me and smiled even wider than before, he spoke again "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few of the students nodded, staying silent. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know" The Fat Friar said before a sharp voice but across him "Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start"

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall, continuing their earlier argument. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall ordered. "And follow me" she said before leading them out of the chamber and into the Great Hall. The moment we entered, I immediately looked at the teachers table, catching my father's eyes and smiled softly before I turned my attention back to the front.

Even for all the years that I have been here, my father had never let me see what the Sorting Ceremony contained. Puzzlement went through me as McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it was a dirty and frayed hat, which I don't think many would fancy wearing. I watched as the hat twitched and suddenly a rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and then the hat broke out in song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, __  
__But don't judge on what you see, __  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter had than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black, __  
__Your tops hats sleek and tall, __  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see, __  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__If you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning fold us any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none) __  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After the song the entire hall burst into applause, the hat bowed to all four of the tables before going still once again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said, before looking at the parchment and calling out the first name "Abbott, Hannah!"

I huffed, it was going to be a while before my name was called, so I zoned out as names were called. I did pay attention when Malfoy was called and sorted into Slytherin, no surprise there. Then once again I zoned out till Harry Potter's name was called, I watched as the hat seemed to be debating on where to put him till it suddenly called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

I snickered, of course the little hero would be put in that house. Then came the moment, Professor McGonagall called out "Selana Snape" And despite all the cheering many of the students chuckled as they looked at the girl that many of them have known for years. I walked up to the stood and sat down. The hat was placed on my head and I heard it mumbling things like "what have we here, a mystery eh, oh and you don't even know..." I was puzzled as to what he was talking about but didn't get to dwell on it when the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off my head and I made my way to the Slytherin table and sat down, grinning madly as the table cheered with happiness. Then the sorting ended when Blaise Zabini was made a Slytherin as well. I watched as Dumbledore stood up, his arms open wide as he started speaking. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle before turning as food appeared on the table in front of us. I smiled and dug into the feast, feeling my stomach grumble. I ate some before leaning down and getting Persephone out of her carrier to allow to sit on my lap. I started feeding her food from the table till she put her head down, announcing that she was full.

I looked around and noticed that I was sitting beside Draco, I chuckled "so, how do you like the castle?" I asked him, one of my eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes "it is a great castle but I'd rather be at home" he said simply. I laughed "oh just wait, at home you can't get away with as many things as you can here" I said with a grin.

This was going to be a fun year...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To let you guys know, I'm going to be switching between Selana's P.O.V and Nick's P.O.V every few chapters or during the chapter, I don't feel comfortable enough writing Harry's P.O.V. so it'll just be an outside look on him. **

**And I do not own Harry Potter  
_**

~ Nick ~

Relief was the only thing that went through my mind when I was chosen for Gryffindor, I grinned as I sat down at the table, next to a couple of twins. They grinned back "happy to be in this house are ya?" One of them said. I laughed "why of course, who wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor? It's the best house there is" I replied back. The twins laughed, they looked at each other and one of them turned back "I officially like you, I'm Fred by the way, and this is George"

I chuckled "well it's nice to meet both of you" I said They smiled but then we remained silent, cheering every time someone came to join our house. I snapped my head up as I had been dozing when they called out Harry Potter's name, my interest was piqued, I mean, who hasn't heard of Harry Potter, well I mean, what wizard or witch that was raised in a magical family hadn't heard of Harry Potter.

Everyone held their breaths as the hat debated on where to put the boy... "GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table erupted into cheers. I jumped up as well and started cheering, laughing as the twins started yelling "We got Potter! We got Potter!" I sat down again and was surprised when Harry sat down next to me. He seemed nervous yet happy at the same time, I watched as the prefect shook Harry's hand vigorously.

All of us watched as Dean Thomas joined our ranks, and then a younger red head, who looked a lot like the twins, joined us as well, sitting down on the opposite side of Harry. After the last kid was sorted into his house we all watched as Dumbledore stood up "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

I started laughing as I clapped with everyone else. I grinned as I heard Harry ask the prefect "is he - a bit mad?" and nearly fell over backwards as the prefect replied "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! but he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" I turned my gaze to the table and gawked, this was more food than I had ever seen. Without wasting a second I dug into the food.

I listened to the conversations going on around, and tilted my head as the ghost across from us spoke up "That does look good" he seemed sad as he watched us eat. Harry spoke up "Can't you-" "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years" the ghost cut him off "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower."

The young read head spoke up "I know who you are! My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!" The ghost seemed angry as he replied "I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" but before the ghost could finish he was cut off again "_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed before he replied "like _this_"

He pulled on his left ear and his whole head swung off of his neck, resting on his shoulder like a hinge. All the first years stopped eating and looked stunned, including me, I shivered, that is the grossest thing I've ever seen. Sir Nicholas put his head back in place and started talking again "So- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbeatable- he's the Slytherin ghost."

I didn't dare look over at the table, for the name Bloody Baron didn't sound good. After that little conversation everyone continued eating, well almost everyone, I stopped because I couldn't take it anymore. My stomach was rolling too much to hold any more food than I already had in me. The first years started talking about their parents "I'm half-and-half" the boy who I found out was named Seamus said "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

Everyone erupted into laughter at that, even me although I was a bit sad that I didn't have a mom to talk about. Then the young red head, who I found out was named Ron cause I didn't pay attention at the sorting, spoke up "What about you, Neville?" directing the question at the boy who kept losing his toad.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch, but the family though I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force me magic out of me- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when y Great Auntie Enid offered a meringue and he accidentally let me go. But I bounced- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Everyone chuckled, and then Seamus turned to me "What about you Nick?" He asked. I shrugged "my dad's a wizard but I don't know about my mom, she disappeared when I was a baby." I said simply. Harry glanced at me "just disappeared?" he asked. I nodded "even my dad doesn't know what happened to her, he said that she disappeared when I was around one, so his best guess is that she was caught by some of you-know-who's followers as she wasn't exactly in their graces." I said, looking at my hands.

Harry made a small noise "sorry Nick, sounds really rough" I raised an eyebrow "compared to others it's not, I still live a good life with my dad" I said with a small shrug and smile. I wasn't going to tell them about the fact that I'm an animagus yet, I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall first and then maybe my friends.

I jerked out of my thoughts as Harry slapped a hand to his head "you okay Harry?" I asked at the same time as Percy asked 'what is it?' Harry seemed a bit on edge but replied "N-nothing" I gave him a weird look but didn't press him as he started asking Percy some questions about the teachers. I zoned out again but came back when Professor Dumbledore stood up and started speaking.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well t remember that as well." I watched as Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins and held in a chuckle.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He finished, looking dead serious.

I watched as a few students, including Harry laughed, till they realized that Dumbledore wasn't making anything up. I tilted my head in thought, not paying attention to the conversation for a little bit till Dumbledore spoke up again. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" I raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore flicked his wand and a ribbon flew out to twist itself into words "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, __  
__Teach us something please, __  
__Whether we be old and balked__  
__Or young with scabby knees, __  
__Our heads could do with filling__  
__With some interesting stuff, __  
__For now they're bare and full of air, __  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff, __  
__So teach us things worth knowing, __  
__Bring back what we've forgot, __  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest, __  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at different times, the twins were the last one's to finish, singing the song at a slow funeral march. Everyone laughed and clapped when they finished the song. I grinned and laughed, before all the first years followed Percy out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. We followed Percy up more staircases before we suddenly stopped; there was a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair.

I tilted my head and looked at Percy, who turned to the first years to explain "Peeves, A poltergeist" He then raised his voice "Peeves- show yourself." All that came was a loud, rude sound. Sounded like air coming out of a balloon. Percy tried again "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" He questioned, almost immediately there was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He said with an evil cackle as he swopped down towards us. Percy let out a loud bark "go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished right above Neville, dropping the sticks on his head. We heard coats of armor rattling as Peeves flew away.

"You want to watch out for Peeves, the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." Percy said as we walked, stopping in front of portrait at the end of a corridor. A very fat woman in a pink silk dress stood in the portrait, she spoke up "Password?"

"Caput Draconis" Percy said, immediately afterwards the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through the hole, having difficulty with our short legs but managing it, and then found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, found room full of squashy armchairs.

We all looked around before Percy directed us to our dormitories, at the end of the stairs, as we were obviously in a tower, we found our beds: There was Six Four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks were already there, set on the beds. I made my way over to mind and grabbed my pajamas, too tired to really care. I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes, hearing a few murmured words before I slipped off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning in confusion, my mind must have been playing tricks on me because I thought I dreamed of my mother but I could only hear her voice, but as of right now, I couldn't remember what she sounded like or said. I shook my head "it was just a dream" I muttered to myself before slipping out of bed and getting ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~ Nick ~

"There, Look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

I feel positively sorry for Harry as we tried to find our first class. Students wouldn't stop staring at him and would do double takes or would double back to get another glimpse. I mean, come on, he's another student at the school, sure he defeated the darkest wizard of our age when he was only a year old but he's not a freaking relic to stare at him.

Harry, Ron, and I desperately tried to find our first classroom, it didn't help that there was a hundred and forty-two fucking staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. And on top of that there was the doors. Good god the doors, they were just as aggravating as the stairs. There were those that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and then the doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls pretending.

It doesn't stop there, great, there's the ghosts. Of course there was the friendly ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick who were always happy to point the way for us first years. Then there was the ghosts that were less helpful. And then there was Peeves. Peeves was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.

Speaking from personal experience here as I ran into him while trying to find the charms classroom. Here are some examples what he does to students are late, especially us first years. He would throw bits of chalk at us, pull rugs from under our feet, drop waste paper baskets on our heads or would sneak up on us, invisible of course, grab out nose and screech "GOT YOUR CONK!" It is positively torture.

After charms was finished and I finally escaped from Peeves I looked around and noticed that I was in an empty corridor. I huffed, trying to figure out which direction I should take to the Transfiguration room. Looking around again, to make sure no one was nearby, I transformed into my fox and sniffed the air. I caught a whiff of Professor McGonagall and hummed softly before grabbing my bag and bolting down the corridor, following my nose and avoiding any other students.

I stopped a little bit away from the classroom and transformed again, putting my bag on my shoulder and walking the rest of the way to the classroom. I blinked as I noticed that the classroom was empty besides a tabby cat sitting on the desk. I tilted my head in thought, many ideas as to why there was a tabby cat in the classroom swimming in my mind. But only one stuck to mind and I smiled, taking a guess and throwing in my token.

"Morning Professor" I said as I put my back down on a desk near the front of the room. The cat tilted its head for a second before crouching and then leaping off the desk. I watched as the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall in mid leap. She smiled slightly "I must say I'm surprised. Not many first years arrive this early or realize that I'm the tabby cat." she said

I shuffled my feet as I shrugged "well I've have experience with animagus' Professor" I said with a small smile. Professor McGonagall seemed intrigued "please continue Mr. Lupin" she prompted me. I let out a breath of air before transforming myself and jumping onto the desk, my fox form staring at the Professor with a wicked grin. The Professor chuckled "now that wasn't what I was suspecting" she said.

I transformed again once I jumped off the desk before speaking "well it does help when you live with my dad" I said simply, knowing she would understand. And she did, nodding to show that she did "that I'm sure of, but how did you manage it, very few are able to do so at a young age." She questioned, but stopped when she heard the rest of the students coming. "Speak to me after class Mr. Lupin" she said before going to stand in front of her desk.

I nodded and slipped into a seat as the rest of the class filed into the room. I made sure to get out my parchment and quills, placing them on my desk and waiting for class to begin. Everyone was silent as we sat down, for we all knew that Professor McGonagall wasn't a teacher to trifle with. She waited as everyone sat down before speaking.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." she said, her voice crisp and demanding attention. I listened with attention, I would have even if the teacher wasn't that great holding a class's attention, and because this class was the one I looked forward to the most, Transfiguration always intrigued me, the ability to transform one thing into another.

Professor McGonagall than watched as we jotted down notes about she was talking about, explaining Transfiguration and all the aspects. I watched in amazement as she transformed her desk into a pig and then back again. I smiled slightly before looking at the match she sent out to everyone. Now was to try and turn it into a needle.

I concentrated and tried all class period, but by the end of it, all it looked like was, it turned silver and looked a bit thinner in shape but that was all. Hermione Granger of course was the one got the match to look the most like a needle. I huffed as I looked at the weird match-like thing before putting it away, I waited as everyone filed out of the class before standing up.

Professor McGonagall looked up from where she stood looking at papers on her desk "ah Mr. Lupin, I'm still curious as to how you managed to become an animagus at such a young age?" She asked, her head tilted. I shuffled my feet "well, actually saying my father helped me with doing so. It took a few years and even then it was still hard but we managed" I said. Professor McGonagall nodded "now, it is my duty to remind you Mr. Lupin to not use this for any sort of mischief" she said.

I nodded, but we both knew that it was an empty promise, I mean come on, who wouldn't use it for mischief? Well maybe Hermione wouldn't but everyone else did. She nodded back "now, might want to hurry alone, Snape doesn't like tardies" she said. I nodded and bolted out of the classroom, unaware that McGonagall sent a note to Professor Snape that she had held be back to talk to class so I might be late.

I sighed as I couldn't find the dungeons and looked around, noticing that there was no one around I shifted before grabbing my bag and bolting through the corridors, following the overwhelming scent of the Gryffindors who had just left Transfiguration. Once I heard the noise of students I shifted again and quickly followed, slipping into the classroom just as the bell rang. I slid into the only available seat at the back of the class.

I jumped as the door slammed open and Snape stormed in. He started off class by taking roll, stopping when he reached Harry's name "Ah, yes" he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity._" I saw Malfoy and his group of friends snicker at that but just rolled my eyes and listened as Snape finished roll call. He then started speaking, his voice soft and quiet, but everyone was catching his words, as he was just like McGonagall and was able to keep a class silent without effort.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids hat creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was a space of silent after Snape finished his speech, I had been listening with my head slightly tilted and was surprised when Snape spoke up again "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I noticed Hermione's hand shoot into the air but Snape didn't pay any attention, his attention was firmly fixed on Harry.

"I don't know, sir" Harry replied, I felt slight hatred as Snape's lip curled into a sneer "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Once again he ignored Hermione's hand as he fired off another question at Harry "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

I watched with slight anger, I knew that Snape was the head of Slytherin but he seemed to have an intense hatred for Harry without any real reason for his intense dislike. But to keep myself out of the spotlight I stayed silent and watched as Malfoy and his gang continued to laugh. I narrowed my eyes as I thought of ways that would be fun to get back at that prick. My lip curling in amusement at the thought.

I returned my normal look and listened as Snape once again bantered at Harry "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" and nearly wanted to strangle Harry for being a complete idiot when he spoke up next "I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" I nearly groaned, Harry you idiot, don't provoke a teacher.

Snape was, of course, not pleased with the reply and snapped out at Hermione "sit down" before he turned to Harry once more "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone set to copying down what he just said, I kept my eyes focused on my page but clenched my jaw as Snape spoke up once more "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." For the rest of the potions lesson I focused on not being the attention of Snape's wrath, and actually managed for him to pass by my cauldron without making a snide comment.

I turned as a loud hissing noise sounded and blinked in surprise at the scene before me. Neville, being the poor clumsy fellow he is, somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor. Not wanting to find out what the potion was capable of doing first hand I scrambled to crouch on my chair, the rest of the class following my example.

Snape flicked his wand, causing the potion to disappear as he turned on Neville, who was moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up on his skin, since he was covered in the potion when the cauldron collapsed. "Idiot boy!" Snape snarled "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" I winced as I heard Neville whimper in pain, glad I didn't stay on the floor, which I was now standing on since the potion was gone.

"Take him up to the hospital wing" Snape spat at Seamus, before he rounded on Harry and Ron, who were next to where Neville and Seamus had been working, it was a wonder neither of them had been hit by the potion either. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look food if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Almost every Gryffindor gaped at Snape, and luckily for us Ron had stopped Harry from arguing. We then turned back to our potions, and continued till the end of the class, where we turned in a sample of our potions. I sighed quietly as I packed up my stuff after clearing away the potion. I was about to slip out the door when Snape called out "Mr. Lupin, hang on a minute"

I closed my eyes before opening them and turning around. "What is it Professor?" I asked him, confused on what this was about. Snape flicked a glance at me "I wondered why Professor McGonagall sent me a notice that you might be late for this class since she held you back but you appeared to have made it to class in time" he said. I shrugged "I moved quickly, not wanting to be late for Potions" I said, a bit uncomfortable, and glad that Potions was my last class.

Snape smirked "as much as I'd like to believe that, I find it hard to believe that a first year, with no knowledge of how to get down to the dungeons, found his way that quickly" he prompted. I sighed before looking at Snape, tilting my head and transforming, to where I stood in my fox form in a few moments. Snape raised an eyebrow "that explains it" he said simply. I transformed back, picking up my bag which had fallen "so I did move quickly, but was able to follow the scent of my fellow first years" I said.

Snape nodded before turning away "just be sure not to cause any havoc in my classroom Mr. _Lupin_" he warned, I nodded and turned and walked out of the dungeons. My brow furrowed as I wondered why Snape but emphasis on my last name. What did he have against me, or did he have something against my father? I sighed and shook my head "just forget it" I muttered to myself and made my way to Gryffindor Tower.

I spent the rest of the day looking over text books, I looked up as Harry and Ron came into the room, Harry grinned as he saw me "Nick! Wondered what happened to you after Potions?" he asked. I huffed "Snape decided to ask why McGonagall held be after class" I groaned. Harry chuckled "well that must have a conversation" he snickered. I snorted and stood up, closing the book with a snap and hitting Harry over the head with it, lightly.

"Don't remind me" I said. Harry snorted "come on, I'm going down to Hagrids for Tea" he said. I threw the book back on my bag and shrugged "okay" I said as we started out of the castle. Talking about random things till we reached Hagrid's hut. I heard movement behind the door as Harry knocked and then the booming bark of a dog.

"_Back, _Fang - _Back_."

Then Hagrids face appeared in the crack of the door as he pulled the door open. The three of us slipped into the hut and shut the door, looking around I spotted Hagrid struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. My eyes went wide slightly but the moment the dog was released he just went up to Ron and started licking his ears.

I chuckled, Fang apparently was just like Hagrid in his looks and personality. I listened to the conversation, smiling and greeting Hagrid when Harry introduced me. "And this is Nick Lupin" he said. I was surprised when Hagrid's eyes snapped to me "Lupin's son eh?" he questioned. I nodded "ya, I'm his son" I said, slightly apprehensive on what he was going to say.

Hagrid smiled "hope your father's doing all right, haven't seen him in a while." he said. I nodded and smiled back as Hagrid then listened as Harry talked about what happened with Snape. I didn't really care, because it was Snape we're talking about. All three of us pretended to enjoy the rock cakes, which were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke our teeth, but so that we didn't hurt Hagrid's feelings we pretended to enjoy them.

I was glad to meet and get to know Hagrid, he was a good man to know. I listened as Harry talked about the vault that had been broken into at Gringotts and shrugged it away, I wasn't worried about it, my father had told me about the break in but hadn't seemed worried about it so I had just shrugged it off as well. And still did now.

Cause I'll say it once, we shouldn't meddle in other's affairs


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~ Selana ~

The first couple of weeks went by fast, faster than they had when I had been here before, guess being a student makes time fly. I enjoyed watching Potter get battered by Professor Snape, and yes I call my father Professor Snape while in school, better to think and talk like that than make a mistake and call him dad or father. That would be a nightmare for both of us. But I was always happy when he would call me down to the dungeons where we would be alone and he would ask me how I had been doing, those days were the best.

Anyways, today I'm excited, for we have our first flying lessons! I've been flying for years at home, my father has been watching me, making sure I don't fall down. Not trying to brag or anything, just stating facts. The only downer is that we're having our flying lessons with Gryffindors, great, note the sarcasm. I walked down to the field with the rest of the first year Slytherins. I huffed, causing Draco, who was walking beside me, to look over with a raised an eyebrow "upset?" He drawled.

I rolled my eyes "I'd rather have flying lessons with anyone, BUT, the Gryffindors" I complained, causing many of the Slytherins to chuckle. Draco just shook his head with a grin "sorry, can't help you with that" he said. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, we were the first to arrive so we waited for the Gryffindor's to arrive and for Madam Hooch to arrive as well.

I heard the Gryffindor's before I saw them and formed a sneer on my face as I looked over at them, swathed in red and gold. Draco followed my gaze and snickered "think there all that" he muttered. I snorted with laughter, grinning at Draco "well, I guess we'll have to show them won't we?" I said, mischief in my eyes.

Before I could say anything else Madam Hooch arrived, her short, gray hair, and yellow eyes scanned the two groups before she started barking out orders "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." We all quickly chose a broomstick to stand next to, I looked down and nearly groaned. The school broomsticks were horrible, that much was clear.

Now I knew why the Weasley Twins complained about the school brooms. I was jerked from my musing when Madam Hooch called out "Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say Up!" I smirked as everyone yelled "Up!" I was smug as my broom jumped into my hand immediately, looking around I noticed that Harry's did the same. Scowling I looked around and saw that some were having trouble but slowly and surely the brooms came up.

After all the kids had a broom in their hand we were showed how to mount our brooms properly, I glared at Harry, Nick, and Ron as they snickered when Draco was told he had been riding a broom wrong for all the years he had been riding one. I let out a low huff of air and as I waited for Madam Hooch to get her speech over with. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off of the ground, hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - Three - Two -"

I nearly laughed as one of the Gryffindors, Neville I believe, pushed off to early and was in the air. I watched with boredom as Madam Hooch started shouting "Come back, boy!" I snickered as Neville rose higher and higher, his blood draining out of his face before he gasped and slipped sideways off his broom and - WHAM - he landed with a thud and crack. I winced at that, now I may be a Slytherin but seeing other's get hurt like that was a bit off the mark.

I stayed back with the other Slytherins as Madam Hooch fussed over Neville. She then helped him up and turned to the rest of us "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear" I watched as Neville hobbled off with Madam Hooch guiding him.

The moment they were out of earshot Malfoy burst into laughter, I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes, my anger boiling but didn't say anything. Malfoy continued laughing "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in but I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, and was secretly pleased when Parvati Patil spoke up "Shut up, Malfoy."

It wasn't a second later that Pansy Parkinson spoke up, the annoying twit "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati" I was seriously doubting how I could be in the same house with these morons but I just kept quiet and let other's do the talking, that was until Malfoy bolted forward and picked something up off the ground "Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

I hissed in a breath as I looked at the Remembrall, about to say something, screw what my house mates think of me, when Potter spoke up "Give that here, Malfoy" it wasn't loud but it didn't catch the attention of everyone to the point that they kept quiet and paid attention to what was being said. Malfoy only smiled "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Potter yelled, but didn't make much of a difference *boys and yelling, great idea, I'll just yell at him and not a damn thing* I thought while I rolled my eyes. I watched as Malfoy got onto his broomstick and took off. I raised an eyebrow, he could fly well but still, he didn't meet up with his bragging. He hovered near the top of an oak tree and called out "come and get it, Potter!"

Potter had grabbed his broom, but before he took off that curly haired know-it-all spoke up "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." But like everyone else would have, Potter ignored her and kicked against the ground. I watched with raised eyebrows as Potter seemed to fly easily, without any problems what-so-ever. *Natural flier* I thought, then smiled as I remember Professor Snape saying the same thing about me.

I leaned casually against my broomstick as Potter and Malfoy fought over the Remembrall "this is getting boring boys" I called out in a lazy drawl. I heard snickers from the Slytherins and felt the glares of the Gryffindors. "what, can't blame me, all there doing is yelling at each other, what's so exciting about that" I said, my arms open wide in an innocent looking face. Causing the Slytherins to burst out laughing while the Gryffindors just glared even more.

I just snickered and looked back up in time to see Malfoy throw the Remembrall, and watched as Potter took off after it, I raised an eyebrow again *he really is a natural* I thought, somewhat impressed but didn't let it show. Potter landed on the ground with the Remembrall and I snickered as I heard Professor McGonagall's voice "HARRY POTTER! Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

I watched as Potter followed the Professor into the school, Malfoy was beside me with Crabbe and Goyle, all three of them with triumphant smiles on their faces. Malfoy looked at me with a smug grin "well that was a bit of excitement" I scoffed "you call just sitting up there on your broom doing absolutely nothing excitement Malfoy?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I watched as his grin dropped away to be replaced with a scowl as he glared at me "well Ms. Snape what would you call excitement?" he challenged me. I laughed "sadly, I don't feel like getting expelled at this moment so I'm going to wait for another day to show you what true excitement is like" I said cheekily, hearing chuckles coming from both Slytherins and Gryffindors as I tilted my head at Malfoy who stood glaring at me.

"What? I'm only stating true facts, you only sat on your broom doing nothing, the only excitement I got was when I started complaining about it being boring" I said innocently. Before Malfoy could reply Madam Hooch reappeared and the lesson continued, all the while I would see the grins from my fellow Slytherins and feel the glare of Malfoy, hey if he wants to be an arrogant dumbass then so be it, not up to me.

-

I sat at the Slytherin table later on at dinnertime, laughing and joking while watching the entire hall. I tilted my head as I saw Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, approach Harry, Ron, and Nick at their table. Letting out a sly smile I stood up and walked down the aisles, coming up behind the three Slytherins without them knowing and listening with a tilted head.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own" Malfoy said, I could feel the anger and injured pride in his voice "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Ron spoke up before Potter could "of course he has, I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy was quiet for a second, looking at Crabbe and Goyle for a few moments I guess "Crabbe" he finally said before continuing "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Before Malfoy and his followers disappeared. I raised an eyebrow before speaking up "you know, if you want to survive your years in Hogwarts, pissing off Malfoy isn't exactly the best way to do so?" I said with a sneer.

Ron looked up with narrowed eyes "well you seem to have no problem doing so" he growled. I shrugged "that's because Malfoy wouldn't dare come after me since I am the daughter of our head of house, but living with muggles is another matter entirely when it comes to Malfoy" I said simply with a shrug as if it didn't matter to me. Potter rolled his eyes "I'm pretty sure we can deal with our own problems Snape" he growled.

I snickered "if you think so, but don't jump into something that involves Malfoy, he does come from a family of snakes" I said before walking off before Potter, Ron or Nick could speak up. I heard Potter speak up "What is a wizard's duel?" Making a smirk appear on my lips as I strolled out of the Great Hall.

I hadn't gone more than a hallway down the corridor when a hand gripped my wrist and dragged me into a closet "What were you doing talking to Potter?" a familiar voice hissed. I snickered "what's that to you? As I recall you went to talk to him as well Malfoy?" I replied, yanking my wrist out of his grip. He glared "ya, I was, but to threaten, not talk leisurely" he spat. I rolled my eyes "you think I was having a normal conversation with those people? I thought you knew me better" I hissed before turning and opening the door.

I squeaked as the door slammed shut again, narrowly missing my hand, I jumped backwards before glaring at Malfoy "Malfoy, let me out now!" I spat at him, for although I hadn't told anyone, not even my father, I was scared of small places, or as you would call it claustrophobia. Malfoy just glared at me "what were you talking to Potter about?" He snapped at me.

I glanced around the closet, trying to keep my fear down but failing epically "I was talking to him about you, okay? Warning him that pissing you off wasn't such a great idea!" I snapped back at him, but my voice was a bit quieter. Malfoy didn't notice though because he blinked in surprise and looked at me "seriously?" he asked. I growled and shoved him away from the door, I yanked it open and stormed out, my hands in fists, partly from anger but mostly from fear.

I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was him. I rolled my eyes, hissing when he grabbed my wrist again and yanked me to a stop "why do you need to warn him huh?" he hissed quietly, his eyes carrying a dangerous light. I glared at him "I warned him because I'd rather not see you get expelled for injuring him!" I spat, okay that was partly true but mostly was a lie.

That seemed to stun Malfoy because his grip relaxed slightly. I yanked my wrist out of his grip and rubbed it "now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my dorm!" I snarled at him before turning on my heels and storming away, my arms crossed in front of me, okay so maybe I did care if he got expelled but right now I didn't give a fuck if he went and died in a bit of fire. Dragging me into the closet... I shuddered as I kept walking.

I had managed to prevent anyone from knowing of my fear, even my father, and I planned to keep it that way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~ Nick ~

I stayed awake later that night, my hands behind my head as I thought about the last few weeks. I jerked my head to the left as I heard Harry and Ron moving around. I rolled my eyes but got out of bed "heading out?" I asked them, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Ron looked like he was about to snap at me when he saw the mischief in my eyes and grinned "well, you know why" he said. I nodded, having been there when Malfoy had made the challenge.

"I'm coming, got nothing better to do and, well, want some excitement." I said as I slipped on some clothes and followed them out of our dormitory. I made sure that my footsteps were quiet and didn't make a sound to loud on the steps and in the dormitory. I grinned with relief as we nearly made it to the portrait hole, that grin froze when a voice came from the chair nearest to us.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." I turned my head as a lamp flicked on, I suppressed a groan as I realized it was Hermione Granger, granted she was a wonderful girl who could swallow a book, but she was a stickler with the rules as well, why, of all the times, did she have to bother them today. Ron spoke out furiously "_You! _Go back to bed!"

Hermione, as usual, didn't listen and instead spoke up again "I almost told your brother, Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." I pursed my lips and let out a small growl of annoyance but didn't say anything, I wanted to say a smart mouth thing like 'why didn't you then?' but that would just incite her to go with her instinct to tell Percy.

Harry seemed to realize this as well and spoke up before Ron could make a comeback "Come on" and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbing out. I climbed out as well and walked beside Ron and Harry, letting out a sigh as I heard Hermione following us, like an angry goose she hissed at us while we walked down the corridor.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." I rolled my eyes "yes, getting points for _knowing_ everything about every book is really exciting isn't it?" I said sarcastically, she pursed her lips but didn't snap back.

"Go away" I wasn't sure whether Harry or Ron said it but for once Hermione agreed "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-" I looked back as Hermione stopped talking and spotted her staring at the portrait where the Fat Lady should be, but she had apparently gone on a nighttime visit. I chuckled quietly to myself as I realized that Hermione was locked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

She seemed shocked before she spoke again "Now what am I going to do?" I shrugged as Ron spoke "That's your problem, we've got to go, we're going to be late." The three of us started down the end of the corridor, not even reaching the end, when Hermione caught up to us "I'm coming with you" she said, in her normal tone of voice.

Ron glared "You are _not"_

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve-" Ron started, rather loudly I believe, I tilted my head as I heard a noise, I opened my mouth to say something but Harry beat me to it. "Shut up, both of you!" Speaking sharply to get both of their attentions "I heard something." It sounded like a sort of snuffling, Ron seemed a bit scared as he breathed out "Mrs. Norris?"

Luckily for us it wasn't Mrs. Norris, rather it was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, I never knew someone to sleep in such an uncomfortable place. I watched him before he jerked awake *light sleeper* I thought as he started speaking "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." I said softly, a bit of sympathy in my voice for him. "How's your arm?" Harry asked, Neville seemed to wave that question off "Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute" Harry nodded "Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." I looked at Harry and Ron, seeing what they thought, and saw Ron glaring at Hermione and Neville "if either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrel told us about, and used it on you." he threatened them, causing Hermione to open her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and made a motion for her to be quiet, it wasn't the time for a lesson on how to use a spell from Hermione, which is what she was most likely about to do, as it is Hermione after all. As we continued through the corridors, I wanted nothing more than to shift into my fox form and explore the corridors, but I wasn't about to show that to everybody.

The five of us flitted through the corridors, I could tell that Harry was worried about running into Filch and Mrs. Norris, so was I, but I was pretty sure we weren't, cause Mrs. Norris might run to get Filch but we would be running, and Filch always makes noise as he moves around. Luckily we made it to the trophy room without incident, the five of us were the first there, which caused the wheels to start turning in my mind.

*Why would Malfoy be late?* I thought, my eyes narrowed in thought, my mind flitted back to dinner and the conversation with Selana Snape _*...he does come from a family of snakes* _It suddenly dawned on me, I opened my mouth to start speaking when we heard a noise from the other room, and then a voice "sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

My heart sunk when I realized it was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris, the five of us bolted out of the room, luckily getting out of the room just as Filch entered the trophy room. The five of us started creeping down a corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible, when suddenly Neville freaked out and ran into Ron, causing them both to tumble and ram into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" I was already running when Harry yelled, we didn't' stop to check behind us or pause, we continued to run, going through a tapestry into a hidden passageway *gotta remember this* I thought as we came out the other end, near the Charms classroom. We all stopped to catch our breath, Harry was leaning against the wall and Neville was bent over. Myself, I was leaning against the wall by my hands, taking in great gulps of air.

"I think we've lost him" Harry said between breaths. Hermione was gasping as she clutched at the stitch in her chest "I - told- you, I - told - you." Ron, for once, didn't comment and instead spoke common sense "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower, quickly as possible." he said softly, not wanting to disturb anyone nearby.

"Malfoy tricked you, You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." I had to agree with Hermione on that, and I have to say, we should have seen it coming, as big a git as Malfoy is, I'm surprised we didn't stop to think he would trick us.

Harry didn't comment, instead he said "let's go." I wanted to get back to class quickly and not get into trouble, but we hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something shot out of a classroom in front of us. *Great, more trouble* I thought bitterly as I looked at the ghost that floated in front of us. Peeves.

He squealed with delight when he saw us, Harry desperately tried to keep him quiet "Shut up, Peeves- Please- you'll get us thrown out." This only made Peeves cackle, his eyes dancing. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." This god damn ghost, I thought sourly as I spoke up

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." My voice holding a slightly pleading edge to it. "Should tell Filch, I should, it's for your own good you know." Peeves said, his eyes glittering wickedly. Ron, who seemed to have had enough, spoke up "Get out of the way" he growled and swung at Peeves. I immediately slapped Ron over the back of the head as Peeves started shouting.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" We all started running, to the end of the corridor and to a locked door. "Nice going Ron, now you got us caught!" I snapped angrily at him, he didn't seem to hear as he pushed helplessly on the door. "This is it! We're done for! This is the end!"

"oh, move over!" the snarled out words came from Hermione as she snatched Harry's wand and, tapping the lock, whispered "_Alohomora!_" The lock clicked as the door swung open. All five of us piled through quickly and shut it quickly. I froze as Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed their ears to the door to listen. My eyes were fixed on the creature that lay in front of us.

Both Neville and I started tugging on the other's robes, trying to get their attention as they babbled on about Filch, finally Harry turned around with agitation which quickly drained away to surprise and horror upon seeing the monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor, it had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It stood still, watching us with its six eyes. Surprised by our sudden appearance, but the growls that were coming from it showed that it was quickly getting over that surprised. Harry groped for the door knob and when he found it we all fell backwards into the previous corridor and then slammed the door shut, running back down the charms corridor like we had demons at our heels.

We didn't see Filch but at the moment I didn't care, all I did was run, both my fox instincts and human instincts telling me to get as far away from that thing as possible. None of us stopped running till we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked at us with surprise "Where on earth have you all been?" She asked us.

I leaned on my knees, heaving with breaths as Harry spoke "Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout" he panted. I scrambled through the hole when it was opened up and collapsed onto one of the armchairs, my body trembling with shock. I stared straight ahead, not even looking at the others, knowing that the dog hadn't killed us because it was surprised, but if it hadn't been surprised we would certainly not be here at this moment.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Ron spoke up "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does." I'm pretty sure that if it hadn't been the situation that it was, I would have laughed at his last comment but I didn't find it in me to laugh at the moment.

And once again, Hermione had the answer, like usual. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" She snapped at us, and there's the bad temper that I was waiting for "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" I rolled my eyes and sarcastically replied "The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads, I you hadn't bothered to notice them!" I growled at her.

She rolled her eyes but continues speaking "No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She explained as she stood up, glaring at us with daggers "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

She turned and stormed off to the girl's dormitory "she seriously needs to double check her priorities" I muttered as Ron spoke up "No, we don't mind, You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?" He said as the rest of us made our way back to our beds, away from the three headed dog, and away from the bad-tempered Hermione who looked as if she could scorch the hairs off our necks.

I slipped into bed and closed my eyes, the dog already swimming in my thoughts, along with the trapdoor. What would be so important that Dumbledore would bring that creature into the castle?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~ Selana ~

I sat down at the Slytherin table with a huff of air. It had been weeks since the flying lesson and yes, I was still pissed at Malfoy, and yes, I do hold grudges far longer than necessary. But in my mind, I had good reason, first he drags me into a fucking closet and then assumes to treat me like I'm some sort of property. The fucking bastard. And when you speak of the devil, he appears.

I glared at Malfoy as he entered the Great Hall, his gaze scanning the table, going over the quickly disappearing empty seats, before landing on me. I flipped him the bird before turning my back and turning to look at who I was sitting next to. *Good lord, I'd rather talk to Malfoy* I thought sourly as I saw Pansy-Pugface-Parkinson beside me. Letting out another breath of air I turned around, turning my back on Pansy.

I jumped as I realized that Malfoy was right in front of me, or rather right next to me since he was standing somewhat to the left of me. He raised an eyebrow at me "having fun?" He sneered, I rolled my eyes and turned away from him to face the table "get lost Malfoy" I snapped at him, my already foul mood getting worse by the second. Malfoy just snickered and sat down beside me "there's no other seats." He said carelessly, waving his hand in the air.

Looking down the table I realized he was right and let out a small groan "you could've chosen one a few minutes ago when they were open" I hissed at him, realizing that he had purposefully waited for all the seats to be taken so he could have an excuse not to move. He just smirked while I pursed my lips and turned to look back at the table, my eyes like daggers.

The Halloween speech went by in a blur as I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, but when the food appeared I started eating, ignoring the blonde bastard on my left and the pugface on my right. I stiffened as a hand touched my left arm, turning my head I glared at Malfoy "Malfoy, get your hand off my arm!" I growled at him through clenched teeth, well aware that our bickering was the source of many people's amusement.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand "I just wanted to see if I could talk to you, away from everyone else" he drawled before turning away and standing up. I huffed out a breath as I watched him leave before grabbing my bag "I'm so going to regret this" I muttered to myself as I followed the blonde bastard, my arms crossed and eyes with a dangerous light in them.

When I caught up to him, Malfoy was leaning against the wall with his own arms crossed, but he wasn't glaring, he was staring at the ground under his feet, hi brow furrowed in what appeared to be either thought or confusion. *Lord help us if Malfoy's using his brain* I thought with dry amusement. I glared at him as I stopped a few feet away from him "you have five minutes before I leave" I warned him.

He looked up, a strange look in his eyes "I don't understand why your upset with me Selana, what did I do?" he asked, his head tilted in confusion, and I realized that he wasn't faking the confusion. I pursed my lips as I tried to figure out how to put my thoughts into words, I couldn't tell him I was scared of small spaces, that would just be revealing more of myself than anyone else knew.

But I could tell him this... "You want to know what pissed me off? How about the fact that you treat me as if I'm one of your possessions, I am not YOURS and never will be." I spat at him. *Yup, that'll work* I thought to myself. This seemed to clear the confusion because his face cleared before he spoke "I wasn't treating you like a possession, rather I was treating you like a friend!" He exclaimed, I snorted in disbelief, about ready to turn around and leave.

"What did I do that gave off that impression?" He asked. At that I rolled my eyes, my annoyance clear as can be "oh, what did you do? How about the fact that I talked to Potter and Weasley for a second and then you started badgering me like a fucking parent. When you had no fucking right to do so" I hissed at him. Malfoy's lips pursed as he broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

"I was just worried that you were starting to like them" he muttered, almost to quiet for me to hear. I raised an eyebrow in offense "you should have known better that that, I mean, we've been here for weeks now, you should know that I'd never think of any Gryffindor as a friend" I said angrily, but I was starting to simmer down.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders as he started speaking again "I don't know everything about you so I wasn't sure where you were at" he said, his voice low, at that I rolled my eyes but in a good-natured way rather than an angry jester. "Well no need to worry about my sanity, I'd rather die than be friends with a Gryffindor" I declared, scrunching up my nose in disgust.

Malfoy laughed at that "That I have to agree with" he said, his eyes dancing with amusement. I grinned as him, my own eyes dancing with amusement. He smiled "so... you're no longer mad?" He asked, sounding like he was walking on egg-shells, which seconds before he had been walking on egg-shells. I smirked at his question, my eyes now dancing with mischief "maybe, maybe not. You never know" I sneered.

Draco just grinned and gave me a hug "well, whether your angry or not, at least I can now talk to you again" he said, the confused boy now gone and replaced with regular Draco, who I realized, that I kinda missed in the past few weeks. I pushed the thoughts away and rolled my eyes before realizing that I was still hungry "come on, let's get back" I said. Draco raised an eyebrow "what's the rush?" he questioned.

"I'm still hungry" I whined, sounding like a five year old as I started for the Great Hall. I heard Draco laugh as he caught up to me and the two of us entered the Great Hall. I saw many of the Slytherins turn their heads and then turn away disappointed as they realized the fight was over. I snickered in amusement "seems like they have to find some other source of amusement" I commented to Draco

He rolled his eyes "I'm pretty sure that you'll once again become the source amusement, one way or another" he teased as we slipped back into our seats, which were luckily still empty. I snorted but didn't argue as I started eating again. I looked at the teachers table once to see my father watching me with a raised eyebrow, amusement in his eyes that no one else would see. I just grinned at him and went back to eating my breakfast.

~~~

Lessons today was a bore, yes we learned to levitate a feather but come on, there wasn't much to do here. I nearly moaned in boredom as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. Malfoy chuckled "bored are you?" He asked. I nodded "there's not much going on" I whined. Then an idea popped into my head *I'll have to talk to the Weasley twins, a prank will be good* I thought to myself.

With that thought I was able to shove away my boredom to admire the decorations in the Great Hall. I slipped into a seat and waited as the speech was said and then food appeared. I was digging into a potato when the defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban, which is normally perfect on his head, askew and terror on his face.

Everyone froze and watched as he ran up to Professor Dumbledore's chair and slumped against the table, gasping for breath "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." he said between breaths before he sank to the floor in a dead faint. And then everyone started screaming and freaking out. I on the other hand remained seated and waited as Dumbledore shot fireworks out of his wand to silence everyone.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" he ordered. I looked along the table, trying to see Professor Snape, and managed to catch a glimpse of my father before I turned and made my way after the other Slytherins. I watched the other houses and spotted Harry, Ron, and that Lupin kid detach themselves from the main body of their group and bolt down a corridor.

I yelped as a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I turned around and let out a breath as I saw it was my father. He smiled softly "stay safe" he warned before releasing me and starting off down a corridor. I blinked in confusion as I saw him heading away from the dungeons.

Making up my mind I made my way after him, wondering what was going on. I passed by a stone griffin when I heard voices. "What's he doing? Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" I recognized Harry's voice and felt my blood boil as they talked about my father. "Search me" Ron replied. I stepped into view, my arms crossed "care to explain yourselves" I growled at them.

They rolled their eyes but didn't reply. Nick had crept along the corridor and was listening before he turned around "He's heading for the third floor." I watched as the three boy's faces paled somewhat by a memory of some sort, and my curiosity was peaked. "What's so special about the third floor?" I demanded.

The three shared a look before Harry spoke up "let's just say a gigantic three headed dog lives in that corridor" he said, I opened my mouth to reply when Ron held up his hand "Can you smell something?" I froze and sniffed the air, recoiling as a foul stench reached my noise, it was a mixture of old socks and kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

I shrank back into the shadows with the rest as a low grunting, and shuffling footfalls sounded. We all stared as Ron pointed down a passage to the left, I shivered as I saw a huge shadow moving towards us. Then, whatever it was, emerged into a patch of moonlight. I realized that it was the troll that everyone was talking about.

It was twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell that we had first got a whiff of was stronger now and I wanted to gag and throw up. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because of the length of its arms.

I watched as the troll stopped next to a doorway and peer inside of it before it made up its mind, as tiny as that mind was, and then slouched slowly into the room. Harry sounded excited as he muttered "The key's in the lock, we could lock it in" he said, Ron agreeing with him. I pursed my lips and noticed that Nick rolled his eyes. The troll could break down the door with its club, but did we have a better idea... Nope.

The three boys made their way to the door and locked it, but I was staring at the sign above the door, it said the girl's bathroom and a sickening feeling erupted in my stomach. I had heard earlier from a couple of muttering Gryffindors that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom, crying and had a feeling it was this bathroom.

As the three boys started running down the corridor I sprinted towards the door and unlocked it before throwing it open just as a high, petrified scream rang form the room. I cringed before continuing forward, I heard the boy's footsteps coming back this way as I skidded to a halt in the front of the room, joined by the three boys, seconds later.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. I watched as the boy started throwing things at the troll, as it turned I bolted past it to Hermione, I grabbed her arm "come on" I hissed at her, she shrinked away from me. I rolled my eyes and started to drag her towards the door, I watched the troll as well to make sure it wasn't going to reach them.

I stopped dead in my tracks as Harry ran forward and fastened his arms around the troll's neck from behind. Cursing I turned and bolted out the door, going to look for some help. I bolted down a corridor but didn't run into anyone. I swore again and turned around, running back down the corridor, I heard voices and slowed down, realizing it was Professor McGonagall talking to the four Gryffindors in the bathroom.

I heard them moving around and then Hermione exited the bathroom, she froze as she spotted me before smiling and mouthing 'thanks' before disappearing down the corridor. I turned and made my way to the dungeons, I slipped into the Slytherin common room and made my way into a chair unnoticed. I sat there, pondering what had just happened, I for once, had actually gotten along with some Gryffindors besides the Weasley twins.

Before I could continue to ponder this, Draco appeared "Selana!" He said, his eyes wide "what happened to you, I couldn't find you?" he said, his voice curious. I shrugged "got lost with the students, and then couldn't get away because of the prefects till I told them I'm a Slytherin" I said simply, the lie flying off my tongue with the ease that wasn't natural with most Slytherins, the trick about me was that I could convince even the Slytherins that what I was saying was the truth, a trick that I used frequently.

Draco seemed a bit unconvinced but didn't question me "okay, just thought maybe you fell with the troll" he said with a grin. I laughed "and what would have happened, it would have been burned to a crisp" I teased, my head tilted. Draco shook his head and just smiled as he looked at me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ Nick ~

After the incident with the troll Hermione had become one of the group, the three had become the four. What I still puzzled over was Selana, one moment she's snarling at us, the next she's trying to help Hermione out of the bathroom, actually being in their before the rest of us, and then she runs looking for help, which actually arrived before she did.

I sighed as I strolled through the castle, having no periods at the moment and Harry and Ron were busy playing wizards chess, Hermione was in the library as usual. I rounded a corner and stopped short, my eyes going wide with surprise. Selana and the twins were standing in a corner talking and laughing, I must have made some noise because their eyes snapped over to me.

"What are you doing here?" One of the twins asked as the other one chipped in "I thought you'd be studying." Out of the blue I started laughing as I realized what they were doing. "Oh my god! I can't believe no one else has figured this out!" I exclaimed as I made my way over to them, still laughing my heart out.

The twins rolled their eyes in slight anger but mostly amusement. Selana just glared at me, I swear, if looks could kill I would be dead right now. "Chill out, it's not like I'm running to tell everyone" I said with a roll of my eyes as I leaned against the wall next to the twins with a grin on my face. She huffed but dropped the glare and only kept her arms crossed.

The twins broke out in laughter at this "hey, she actually didn't hex him" one of the twins said as they grinned at each other. I sighed and put a hand on my head "okay... which one of you is which?" I asked the twins, the one on the left grinned "I'm Fred" he chirped, the other laughed "I'm George, but you probably won't be able to tell next time" he said.

I shrugged "for the moment anyways" I said with a shrug. I watched as Selana whacked the twin who had made the comment about not hexing him, on the shoulder. "I still could but I'd rather not deal with the pain of having Professor Snape on my ass" she growled. I raised an eyebrow "wouldn't Professor Snape just applaud that you hexed a _Gryffindor _rather than punish?" I asked with curiosity.

She laughed "well, normally he would but I've already gotten in enough trouble so far" she said with a shrug. I merely shook it off "so let me guess, you three were coming up with some ideas for a prank?" I asked, my head tilted. The three looked sheepish "well we would, but the prank we want to do... well, we'll get caught, none of us can sneak around without being seen for this prank" Fred said with a sigh.

Selana huffed "were trying to prank Mr. Filch in his office but he's made a barricade and either Peeves or Mrs. Norris are patrolling the area whenever we go by." she said moodily. I wicked grin crossed my face, I looked around the corridor "come on, follow me. I may have a solution to your problem" I said as I made my way to an abandoned classroom.

The three followed me with skeptical looks on their faces "and what might you have that can solve this problem?" Selana asked sarcastically, her doubt easily seen. I closed and locked the classroom door "first off, none of you can tell anyone. And I mean anyone!" I said, my eyes narrowed. The twins huffed but agreed "it'd better be good" they muttered together.

I looked at Selana, she growled and crossed her arms "fine! Fine! I won't tell anyone, now can you show us before my classmates come looking for me" she snapped angrily. *Slytherins* I thought, very nearly rolling my eyes but refrained from doing so as I grinned and shifted till I was staring at them in my fox form.

The three stood there in surprise before the twins started laughing "this is amazing!" They crowed. Selana blinked "okay, that I wasn't expecting" she muttered. I chuckled before turning and running to jump up onto a table and sat down, curling my tail over my paws. The twins came over and started poking me.

After a few minutes of this I growled and snapped my jaws at their fingers, they raised their eyebrows simultaneously before trying to poke me again. I hissed and snapped my jaws around one of the twin's hands, he yelped slightly and tried to pull away but I tightened my jaws enough to keep my grip, but didn't puncture his skin.

I let him go after a few moments and shifted back to sit on the table, putting my hands behind me I leaned against them. "So, was that good enough to be kept secret" I snickered, the twins rolled their eyes "you got our word Nick, besides this is freaking awesome. I've never heard of a first year being an animagus" one of them said.

I shrugged "I've been one for a few years, registered and all, my father helped me with that" I said simply. Selana came up and hopped up onto a table beside mine, her eyes shining with mischief "so, if we can get Mr. Filch away from his office, you could get in and plant the dung bombs and everything else we have in mind for him" she said, her eyes glimmering.

Smiling I nodded "so, when do you want to do this prank?" I asked them, they laughed "how about after the match this Saturday?" Selana suggested, I nodded and looked at the Twins "that okay with you two?" I asked them, they grinned "you bet!" They said with a grin. Selana huffed out a breath "as much as I enjoyed this surprise, I gotta go, don't want my classmates to think that were up to something" she said with a grin before slipping out of the room, after unlocking it.

The twins just laughed before they looked at me "I guess that we'll have to bring you in on more of our pranks now, since you can basically get by anything" one said, me having lost track of who was who when we moved into the classroom. I grinned at them "that I would gladly agree to, but now I have to go, homework" I said as I jumped off the table.

The twins simply chuckled as I slipped out of the room and made my way back to the Gryffindor tower, as I entered the common room I spotted Harry and Hermione pouring over homework in the corner, I hummed and made my way to my room to grab my bag. I sat down at the table next to the two and started on my own homework.

Unlike Harry and Ron I actually paid attention in class and read the books required so I didn't need to have any extra help with my homework, although Harry I could see probably did need the help with all the extra-last-minutes Quidditch practice that he was doing. Yes I knew he was on the team, found out when the broom was delivered to him one morning.

I hummed as I moved through my transfiguration homework, my lips forming a smirk at the irony of what I was doing and what I had shown the twins earlier. Two hands landed on each of my shoulders, making me jump into the air about a foot before spinning around to see the Twins having a coughing fit. I glowered at them "can I help you?" I growled.

One of the twins, George I believe, got up and simply shook his head "we wanted to see if we could sneak up on you" he said simply, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my homework. The twins leaving me alone, although they were still laughing. I rolled my eyes but had a playful grin on my face.

~~ Time Skip ~~

The day before the big Quidditch match the four of us were out in the freezing courtyard during break, as it was November. Since the Mountain Troll incident Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules, which was great and plus, she was nicer for it. At the moment she had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar and we stood with our backs to it.

Snape started crossing the yard, I narrowed my eyes as I noticed he was limping for moving with the others to block the fire, as we were all sure that the fire would not be allowed. I opened my eyes all the way so that I didn't look like I was glaring as I noticed Snape turn towards us *great, now what?* I thought grumpily.

He couldn't see the fire, I was sure of that, but it just looked like he just wanted to tell us off and found it with Harry. "What's that you've got there Potter?" he snapped, Harry held out the book _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Snape snatched it as he spoke "Library books are not to be taken outside the school, Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry started muttering as Snape limped away "he's just made up that rule. Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" he asked softly. Ron was bitter as he replied "Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." I just let out a sigh and moved closer to the fire, we stayed out for a little bit before heading inside, Hermione extinguishing the flame as the bell ran to get to class.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening, I wished it would just be quiet as my ears were hurting. But besides that fact, I was currently watching Hermione check Ron and Harry's Charm's homework for them, me having finished it already and not needing help, I was just sitting bored and waiting for something to happen.

Harry seemed restless as he kept fidgeting, I stood up and made my way over to him "you okay?" I asked him, my head tilted, trying to be heard above the noise. He sighed before standing up and telling the other's he was going to go ask Snape if he could have it back. I chuckled "I'll come with, have nothing better to do" I said as I slipped out of the common room, enjoying the silence.

I relaxed walking through the hallways, my eyes half closed, I noticed that Harry was heading to the staffroom and I tilted my head "thinking that Snape will be more cooperative with other teachers around?" I mused softly. Harry chuckled "well, it's worth a shot" he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

I stayed beside the door as Harry knocked once, and then again when there was no answer. I hummed and leaned to look in as he opened the door. The two of us freezing in complete and utter shock at the scene. Snape and Filch were inside alone, Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled and Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" I back peddled, away from the door as Harry tried to shut it quietly, but unluckily Snape saw him. "POTTER!" I flinched at the tone and backed up again "Harry come on!" I called. "LUPIN!" damn, shouldn't have said anything.

And being the idiot that he is Harry spoke "I just wondered if I could have my book back." but like I was expecting Snape snapped "GET OUT!_ OUT!" _causing both Harry and I to bolt down the corridor, towards the Gryffindor common room. "You should have just ran" I panted to Harry as the two of us came to a stop outside the portrait of the fat lady.

He grimaced "probably" he muttered before saying the password and the two us slipped inside and sat down beside Ron and Hermione. "Did you get it?" Ron as we sat down before noticed our faces "What's the matter?" I let Harry explain what happened as I leaned back, catching my breath.

"You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him- before Selana caught us- he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he _let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Both Hermione and I widened our eyes, as I couldn't see Snape doing that, sure he was mean but he was loyal to Dumbledore.

"No - he wouldn't, I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." Ron rolled his eyes and snapped out at Hermione "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something, I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?" I growled at Ron angrily, my eyes glaring.

He glared back at me as Harry went to bed. "What's your problem Nick?" Ron hissed at me. I stood up "maybe, if you want to keep friends you shouldn't snap at them because they have a different opinion than you!" I hissed back at him. Hermione seemed surprised but stayed silent as Ron stood up as well "why you taking her side, huh? We all know that Snape hates our guts" he said.

I rolled my eyes "you're so fucking dense" I spat "yes he hates OUR guts but he is fiercely loyal to Dumbledore!" I snarled. Ron snorted "how do you know that?" he growled, I pursed my lips "because, I've seen him interact with Dumbledore, he wouldn't betray that man for anything" I snapped before turning "I'm going to bed before I have to listen to more of you idiotic ideas" I growled and stormed upstairs.

I slipped into my pj's and then slipped into bed, pulling the curtains around the bed closed with a sharp 'snap' so that I wouldn't have to see Ron when he came up to bed either.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ Selana ~

To say I was now officially bored would be an understatement, all anyone was talking about was the upcoming Quidditch game, and I was sick of it. Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch... but I hate when it's the only topic for people weeks before the actually game happens. I sat at the Slytherin table, my back against the table as I watched the rest of the hall, noting that the golden foursome were seeming to try and coax Harry into eating.

My eyes narrowed in wonder *What's got his mind off of food?* I wondered before shrugging it off, it wasn't my problem. Turning my head at the tugging on my sleeve I grinned at Draco "what?" I asked, he snorted "you coming or what?" He asked, his eyes gleaming, looking around I noticed that everyone was setting out, I chuckled and jumped up "let's go!" I said.

~~~

At eleven o'clock I was at the railing overlooking the Quidditch pitch, my eyes gleaming as I practically bounced on the balls of my feet. Draco laughed "easy Selana, don't want you to fall over the railing now" he teased. I rolled my eyes before shoving him none to gently with my shoulder "I could just shove you over and enjoy watching you fall" I sneered with some amusement.

He put a hand over his heart "harsh" he pouted before cracking a grin. Across the pitch a flash of color caught my eye, narrowing my eyes I used my binoculars to see what it was. I stiffened as I spotted three of the golden foursome with some other Gryffindors holding a banner over the railing. "Bloody hell" I muttered.

Draco nudged me "what?" he asked, I pointed to the banner "apparently Potter's playing!" I snarled, Draco glanced to where I was pointing and used his own binoculars to get a bigger picture. "What!? I thought first years couldn't play!" he hissed. I pursed my lips "maybe that's why you caught Potter with a broom that one time" I growled under my breath, this just wasn't fair.

Loud cheers went up around the stadium as the teams came out onto the pitch, I easily spotted Potter among the Gryffindor team, behind Fred and George, looking like he was about to pass out. Huffing out a breath, I watched as the two met in the middle with Madam Hooch in between them before the game began as Lee Jordan started commentary.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

I snickered at Professor McGonagall's interference. Of course someone that a friend of the Weasley twins would get that distracted. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle" I started laughing at that, my eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger." I winced slightly, just imagining the pain that would cause.

"Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying- dodges a speeding bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on now Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

I cover my ears from the roar of the crowd before groaning "damn" I mutter as I watch the players speeding around the pitch. I glanced up to see Potter gliding around above the game, his gaze constantly moving across the pitch "where in the bloody hell is our own seeker?" I hissed angrily, looking around at the chaos. Draco only grunted, his own eyes narrowed as he watched the field.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the- wait a moment- was that the snitch?" I hissed as I watched Adrian drop the Quaffle as he looked over his shoulder at the flash of gold "idiot!" I snarled in anger my eyes narrowed. It was at that moment that I spotted Terence Higgs, our own Seeker, dive down at the same time as Potter, neck and neck with him.

I flinched at the loud uproar that happened when Flint blocked Potter "idiot" I grumbled, it may have allowed the snitch to disappear but now the Gryffindors get a free shot at the goal posts. Draco merely shrugged as he continued to watch Higgs. A snarl made its way onto my lips from Lee Jordan's commentary.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

_"Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

A shiver went down my spine for some odd reason that caused me to look up, my eyes widening at what I saw "what the bloody hell is that about?" I said, causing Draco to look up to see that Potter's broom was jerking all around, as if it wanted to buck off its rider. Draco seemed just as confused "what the hell is that Potter doing?" he wondered, I hissed and looked around, my eyes scanning anywhere.

I spotted Snape watching Potter with surprise before his lips started moving, it then hit me *a curse, of course, someone's cursing his broom!* I thought with panic, hoping that whatever my father was doing was working. I turned my gaze upwards to see that the Weasley twins had flown up to try and pull Potter onto one of their brooms, but the broom would jump higher into the air whenever they got to close.

Hissing, I watched as the twins dropped down lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell off his broom. No one, not even the Slytherins paid attention when Flint took the Quaffle and scored five times in a row. My hand was wrapped around my wand inside the folds of my cloak, if Potter fell I don't know what I'd do but I'd try something to save him, despite it probably meaning I would end up the enemy of my house.

Then, Potters broom suddenly stopped and he managed to swing upwards and onto his broom again, once again having control of it. I shook my head in surprise and continued to watch as he dived towards the ground, before suddenly placing his hand over his mouth like he was going to throw up. He hit the ground and rolled onto all fours before spitting something up, something shiny and gold.

A groan came from my lips as I had a feeling on what that gold, shiny thing was. "Great" I muttered sarcastically as he stood up yelling "I've got the Snitch!" which caused the game to end in confusion. Turning I left the pitch, while Flint and the rest of Slytherin were yelling about how he didn't 'catch' it, but nearly swallowed it.

Rolling my eyes I walked towards the lake, humming a small tune as I rolled what happened over in my head. *Who would be able, cause I know a lot of Slytherins want to, but who is able to curse a broom to that extent?* I wondered to myself, stopping as I spotted the foursome walking down with Hagrid towards the games keeper's hut.

I narrowed my eyes before making my way after them, looking as if I was just gazing at Black lake, my hands in my pockets. Once the five were inside the hut, I made my way over and hovered under an open window. "It was Snape, Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take your eyes off you." I bristled at Weasley's voice, how dare he accuse my father.

"Rubbish, why would Snape do somethin' like that?" there was some silence before Harry spoke up. "I found out something about him, he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. it bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." My brow furrowed, what three-headed dog? I shook away the thought before continuing to listen after the sound of something falling hit my ears.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

_"Fluffy?"_

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped there, knowing he was just going to say too much.

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes at Potter's eager voice.

"Now, don't ask me anymore, that's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked, I ground my teeth in anger as they kept insisting that Snape was the one behind all this, what bloody idiots.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" *You also have to keep eye contact for counter jinx's silly girl* I thought with venom.

"I'm tellin yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha! So there's something called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry piped up, his voice eager. I rolled my eyes and left the window, if they didn't know who that was then there a bunch of dunder heads. I sat down by black lake, my knees drawn up against my body and my eyes narrowed in thought and anger, how dare they accuse my father!

I turned as I heard movement behind me, turning my head I spotted the fox form of Nick Lupin, my lips pursed as he came closer and grabbed the edge of my robe, tugging slightly. I huffed out a breath of air but stood up and followed him as he padded into the edge of the Forbidden forest, away from prying eyes. Once there, he transformed and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know you listened in on what was said in Hagrids hut, don't deny it because I could scent you" he said, crossing my arms I looked at him "ya, so?" I snipped. He rolled his eyes "does it look like I agree with the three of them? Now Snape may hate my guts and Harry's but I doubt he would go so far as to try and kill Harry" he said. My head tilted "what makes you think he hates your guts? Harry I get, but you" I questioned.

Nick grinned "I have a feeling it has something to do with my last name, as Snape tends to emphasize it with a bit of hatred whenever he talks to me" he said with a small shrug "but I wanted to ask you if you saw anything during the game?" He said, his head tilted. I huffed again "yes, I saw my father doing a spell, but I watched as he started the spell AFTER Harry's broom started freaking out, your little smart-aleck forgets that counter jinx's also require eye contact" I said.

Nick nodded "I don't think the other three will listen to me, but I'll try and keep them off of Snape, even Hermione seems to believe this little stunt was his fault, and she was steadfast in believing now Hogwarts teacher would do such a thing. But someone had to, and it had to have been someone who was powerful and knew such spells" he mused. I nodded

"I'd better get back, don't want my classmates to come looking for me" I said simply before turning and walking off "keep in touch" I said over my shoulder before slipping out of the Forbidden forest and towards the castle, making sure no one saw me do so, this was going to be a long year if three of the foursome thought my father was out for Harry's blood. *great, just great* I thought glumly


	10. note

_Note_

**To let you guys know, that I am writing this story for a friend, she lost her internet and can no longer post it on her website, so I posted what she had on here for her, and she'll be handing me the chapters when she finishes them, so I'm sorry if there is large gaps between chapters but it's hard for her to write, deal with money issues, and school at the same time, I thought I should just let you guys know so that you aren't mad about no updates.**


End file.
